Revenge for Clara Oswin Oswald
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot fanfic Clara finds she could be pregnant with the doctors baby but her and the baby's life is danger by someone from doctor past will doctor be able to save clara or seek revenge on person who hurt her


Prompt made by deafwhovianandpond

Warning this does have violence but trust me there be will be happy ending to this :)

Revenge For Clara Owsin Oswald

It is was a rainy day. The rain was pouring on the clara's bathroom windows of her apartment where she was pacing back and forth in her waiting for results the most important results for her and the doctor's life.

She wondered could be possible

Then she remembered she was the impossible girl every thing is possible.

She and the doctor have been close these past few months and it has been perfect.

Five minutes have passed time to time find out if her and the doctor's life was about to change. She picks up the pregnancy test. About to look glance at she get knock on the door. She opens her bathroom door before seeing the results her face turns white as it was Riversong with a gun point at Clara

Riversong smirks saids,

"Clara Oswin Oswald, Goodnight."

Then bang.

Doctor wakes up in the TARDIS in a cold sweat he pants and panic and his phone rings he immediately picks up the phone and screams,

"Clara, is that you? My Clara, are you alright."

"I'm sorry, doctor, I did this for you she had to go."

He was in shock he recognized the voice immediately, his horsed voice says,

"River."

"Good, hear your new voice it suits you, Sweetie. Goodbye for now."

Click and phone goes into dial tone. He rushes out the TARDIS he jogs to Clara's apartment which her front door was wide open he screams for clara

No response he sees her bathroom door hanging open

And there finds his clara lifeless on the floor

20 mins

Clara was rushed into emergency room he paces as he told doctor his was john smith and he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the most important news of his life that his Clara was alive and the soon he found that out was he is going to marry her.

After that immediate thought his cell phone rings

"Doctor, if you think clara is going while I am still alive you got another thing coming because my number one priority is to be sure Clara is out of your life."

"This not you, River, let me help who is controling you is it, Missy."

River laughs, "I am riversong, sweetie, I am your other half not this clara. You belong to me."

"Then river I am going have to stop you then you hurt my clara now you are gonna have to pay."

"Bring it on dearie. To make things and fair play. I will give you a hint as to where I am."

"What is the hint?!" Doctor hissed

"I am closer than you think." River answers then immediately hangs up the phone.

Riversong was dressed as surgical nurse she was walking towards Clara's surgeon. He tells her;

"Finally, you I need you prep this woman for surgery we need to remove a bullet from her shoulder now this woman is about four weeks pregnant

"Don't worry doctor I will take extra special care of her."

Doctor gets out his physic paper and informs the emergency front desk holding the physic paper to the receptionist face

"I'm inspector John Smith of Scotland Yard. The woman who just came Clara Oswin Oswald she is danger the person who shot might be coming here to finish the job. I need this hospital clear and I need to where is she."

"She is being prep for surgery room

101 go ahead go."

Doctor runs as fast as ever done in his lifetime

River standing over Clara bed about to inject a lethal poison into clara to ensure she sleeps forever. River was preparing the injection was about to inject the poison into her neck. When the doctor arrives gets out his sonic screwdriver points at her puts on new setting called the black setting. Then all the sudden River felt sharps pains that made her fall to knees and drop the injection on clara bed by her hand.

River turns to find him pointing and using the sonic on her she says.

"The black settings, toche, sweetie."

"River don't make do this don't make me kill you."

River laughs "Kill me?!" River not weak but strong enough to get a gun from ankle she gets and shoots the doctor in the leg. The pain from the shot make him drop the sonic and he drop to ground screams in agony.

River stands up put the gun back in ankle and walks to the doctor grabs the sonic doctor asks

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why! Why! It is her why I am doing this" pointing to Clara. "Why?! I am the last to know to find out from Missy that you two are love birds."

"Missy" doctor panting holding his leg where he was shot

"Yes, Missy, you know doctor you should have reconsider putting Missy into CAL with me. When she told me about you two at first I was heartbroken but after Missy told me everything i just to jump at the chance in getting my revenge and Missy with her timelord technology skills really did a fantastic job in getting me here. It is shame I have bid of not just clara but you."

What River and doctor didn't was during River rant and raving Clara opening her eyes she River and the doctor she see the needle full of sleeping poison she grabs quietly crawls out bed as close she can to River to inject her

River then asks the doctor,

"Any final words, sweetie for a sonic you to death."

Doctor pants out, "I'm sorry for two things. One for hurting you. " he pauses looking at Clara so proud his clara giving her strength to save him.

River asks "What is the second throng you are sorry for?"

Doctor sighs "For Clara killing you."

Clara injects in the sleeping poison into leg. River immediately closes her eyes, falls into the ground and falls into permanent sleep. Clara drops the needs Clara reaches for the doctor hand he grasps her so he pulls her into his arms cuddling her kissing her head stroking her head whispers in ear.

"Thank you for saving me"

Clara stroking his hand faintly telling him.

"I am the impossible girl and I was born to you."

One months later

Clara made a full recovery. Clara was informed her of pregnancy and she in good condition. Clara had not told the doctor until after River's funeral doctor keep her body preserved in timelord energy in glass case she deserves a nice tribute after she was the doctor's wife once. She was placed on top of the singing towers

Back in TARDIS doctor and clara sat across from each other. It was time for Clara to admit the truth to the doctor. Before she open her mouth the doctor spoke first.

"Thank you, Clara for being here for me. And before you said your welcome and give me hug there is something I need to ask you. Just give me a second for I need to feet something from my room."

The doctor left Clara was alone to think of the right words to tell him she was pregnant so she say to herself,

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

"Doctor, you are going to be father."

"Hello, daddy."

Shaking her all seem to cache to say and when she the doctor returning she rush back to where she was siting and acted calm.

Doctor kneels in front of Clara and tells her

"Clara Oswin Oswald, my impossible girl, my cater, my clara." Doctor stroking her check. Then he gets out a ring and asks,

"Will you marry me?"

The only response Clara could muster out was,

"I'm pregnant"

Doctor was not expecting that kind of response but he need to clarify her response.

"So was that a yes or no?"

Clara chuckles "Both you silly man, I will marry you and Yes, I'm pregnant, you are going to be a father."

"And you are going to be my wife. You made me the happiest man in the whole universe."

Doctor grabs Clara twirls in his arms off the TARDIS while kissing her passionately.

The end

Please Whouffaldi prompts needed


End file.
